


Little Stoner

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Daddy Derek, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Little stiles just wants a popsicle
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Little Stoner

"Let me have it!" Stiles whined, tugging on Derek's tee shirt with one hand and reaching for the last popsicle with the other. One of Derek's hands were resting on stiles' lower back and the other was holding a blunt. 

"No, you're going to be mad once you're not high and we're out of popsicles," Derek scolded, taking the blunt between his teeth.

"I'm never not high, so lemme have it!" Stiles stuck his bottom lip out a bit more, pressing himself completely against Derek. 

"You've already had three, that's enough sugar," Derek said, smoke seeping past his lips. 

"But daddy!" Stiles whined. 

"Don't. Daddy said no, that's enough," Derek smacked the boys ass and shooed him away, making him squeak. 

"Daddys a meanie," stiles stole the blunt from Derek's lips and sauntered away with a shake of his hips and a grumble. 

"Oh really? Would you like to take that back? Or would you like me to take my blunt back and sit you in time out for saying such a mean thing?" Derek asked, turning the boy back around with a hand on his elbow. Stiles' pout was still in full force, even as he took a drag and let it blow. His shoulders deflated just a second after Derek's eyebrows furrowed, and he sighed out a puff of smoke. 

"Sorry daddy," he said sweetly. 

"Mm, there's a good boy," Derek took the blunt and kissed the boys lips.


End file.
